vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Dallon
|-|Civilian= ] |-|Glory Girl= ] |-|Antares= ] Summary Glory Girl, also known by her civilian identity as Victoria Dallon, is the daughter of Brandish and Flashbang and a member of New Wave, a familial group of heroes that do not draw a line between civilian and hero identities. After surviving the end of the world, she's abandoned her old name and taken on the new superhero title of Antares. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A normally, 9-B with her Forcefield | 9-C normally, High 8-C with her Forcefield Name: Victoria Dallon, Glory Girl, Antares Origin: Parahumans Age: 19–21 years old Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Brute/Mover/Shaker) Powers and Abilities: Flight, Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation (Her aura instills awe in allies and fear in enemies), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Sensing (Her power makes it difficult for others to influence or detect her emotions) | Same as before, though usually only can use the Fear Manipulation part of her aura, Peak Human, Martial Arts. Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Was an athlete before being a hero, and heroes have to be in shape), Wall level with her forcefield (Was able to contend with four of Bitch's dogs at once) | Street level physically (Sparred with Ashley Stillons II, destroyed a biker's ribs with a kick, beat up a guy strong enough to crush bones with his grip), Large Building level with her Forcefield (Fought Lord of Loss when he was bigger than Endbringers and capable of bringing down buildings with his steps, and also fought Lung when he was powered up enough to do this) Speed: Athletic Human, Subsonic flight speed (Can fly up to 80 mph) | Athletic Human, Subsonic flight and combat speed (At least as fast as before, can keep up with Lung in close combat) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human physically (Was an athlete before being a hero, and heroes have to be in shape), Class 25 via her Forcefield (Can lift 14.6 US tons) | Athletic Human physically (Can carry objects heavier than herself and stand while pushing herself into the ground with flight), Class 25 via her Forcefield (At least as strong as before) Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically, Wall Class with her Forcefield | Street Class physically, Large Building Class with her Forcefield Durability: Athlete level physically, Unknown with her Forcefield (Her forcefield can take one blow at a time before dissipating, ranging anywhere from a gunshot to Scion's energy blasts. However, it has also withstood the force of it's own blows. Seems more resilient against attacks that are not singular strikes, as Sveta wouldn't be in danger of crushing it and it was able to endure Lung's fire without going down.) | Street level physically (Wears body armor and took hits from Ashley Stillons II), Unknown with her Forcefield (At least as durable as before) Stamina: Peak human. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with The Wretch, tens of meters with her aura (Covered an entire building) Standard Equipment: A handgun and body armor. Intelligence: Victoria is quite intelligent, having took college courses during high school, and she's an expert in Parahuman combat strategy. As of Ward, she's displayed her capabilities managing her team, fighting without her strength, and showing generally quick thinking. Was able to make Contender decide that going after her wasn't the effort, despite his abilities and physical superiority. Weaknesses: Victoria's forcefield can be knocked out by heavy impacts - even those much weaker than it - and needs a second to recharge. Initially, as Glory Girl, she's highly overconfident and short-tempered. She's mentally weak after the deaths of her boyfriend and other members of her family, and time spent in an asylum. As of Ward, her forcefield retains the shape it had when she was mutated by Panacea, and is also much harder to control. Key: Worm | Ward Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antiheroes Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8